Here There be Dragons
by TheDaleks
Summary: Scientists have found more than just Steve in the ice before. What happens when a Nordic woman and two dragons enter the mix in New York? Rated M for future things that are not kid friendly.
1. Chapter 1

**I own my two dragons and Bell. I do not own the Avengers.**

Chapter One:

Bell sat at the tree line waiting for Mother to come back down from the sky, Sister laying calmly with her scaled head buried in the warm grass. Normally she would be up there with her, but she didn't want to be forced from the sky when one of the strangers came to check on her. The red haired woman was coming twice a week now and it was starting to make her uncomfortable.

She'd been in this time for a year now, learned the language that they wanted her to learn. In return she'd been given a piece of land with a strange house that she didn't use, more comfortable in an open space that her Mother could fit in. Before that year started Bell wasn't known as Bell. She didn't have a name or a specific language, her dragons the only things that she had in the world then. The protected her and raised her, feeding her from the time that she was a baby.

Sister rumbled low in her throat and moved it's head against her shoulder, forcing the woman to lay back in the grass as Mother dove down with a freshly slaughtered sheep. She started to get back up, pulling the knife from the strap on her thigh so that she could skin it. Back in her time she'd done this task with a sharpened stone, but the knife had made things much cleaner. As she was skinning the sheep the big black car pulled up and the orange woman stepped out, walking over to the trio.

"Bell," she smiled at her. "Glad to see that you're still healthy, but don't you think that hunting is a bit excessive?" They'd had this argument often. Natasha had done shopping for Bell and every day the only things that seemed to be eaten were the fruits.

"I can't eat the meat. It's sick." Bell went back to skinning the sheep Mother had brought them. "You don't hunt enough for us."

The woman sighed and sat beside Bell, waiting until the skin was put aside and the dragon "mother" had picked it back up to cook it. If she hadn't been assigned to this group for the past six months the sight would have made her sick.

"I have a question for you." A grunt was the only response that Natasha got, but she knew that it meant things were okay to move on. "Can the dragons track on scent?"

"Mhm," Bell answered, "What smell needs tracking?"

"Mine. We have an assignment for you and I need to know that you can find us." Natasha watched as the massive dragon set the meat down for her children.

"Yes. They know you. I tell them what to smell." Bell ripped off a strip of the meat and took a bite. Of course when some was offered to Natasha she refused.

"I have something for you." This made the girl perk up considerably, setting down her lump of near in favor of getting a present.

"I want to see what it is!" She bounced slightly and the two dragons seemed to pick up on her excitement, crawling closer to see what had made Bell drop her meal. This excitement was quickly stamped out when Natasha pulled out a cell phone and dropped it in the Nord's hand.

"It's..." Bell couldn't find the right word for what she'd been given.

Natasha watched her lift it up. The phone wasn't a smart phone. It was just a simple phone that SHIELD had modified to withstand being dropped. And, because she knew that Bell would not be able to remember charging, it had been fixed with solar charging.

"When it lights up I'm on the other end and need to talk. Press the green button." She showed Bell the green 'answer' button and waited for her to understand before moving on. "And when we're done talking you press the red button."

Bell held the phone in her hand and brushed over the screen, "So you can talk to me from far away?"

"I can talk to you from far away." Natasha smiled when the girl seemed to understand and stood up. "Now I have something else for you so that when I call you can find me and not look so..." She paused to look at Bell's bare skin and the furs that had been tied to her body so that she would be warm in the elements.

"How do I look?" Bell slipped the phone into her shirt and stared at Natasha.

"Well let's just say that you wouldn't fit in where you're needed." She smiled at Bell as kindly as she could and went to gather some clothes from her trunk. "Now it took a while to find something that we thought you would like, but I think that these would suit being out in the open more easily than your current outfit."

Bell couldn't see what was wrong with wearing what she always wore, but didn't protest the idea of some clothes the she'd be able to wear without being stared at by the people on the street. She'd only left the property once and the people all stared as if she was insane, one stopping her to say that "Halloween" was still months away.

"Thank you, Natasha." She reached out to take the package and opened it, happily surprised about the outfit inside it.

The thick package contained some thick leather pants and what looked to be a fur vest that laced in stead of zipped. Under the two items was a pair of rabbit fur boots. Unlike all those other items that she'd seen out there. The way those people dressed made her wonder how their race had lived through the winter. Immediately she dropped the package and began to untie the furs on her body, not noticing Natasha's attempt at preserving her modesty. As she put on her clothes she found herself focusing on flexibility and how comfortable the warm leather actually was.

"So... When I give the call then you get on the dragon and come find me." Natasha waited for the younger woman to look up and nod before moving back to her car so that she could leave. This might have been her assignment, but standing with a primitive woman and two dragons was highly intimidating.

On the way to the base Natasha dialed the number for Fury. "Beauty and her two beasts are cleared for the mission."

"Good. Is she eating the things that you're bringing her?" The man seemed highly amused by the idea of a girl from the past.

"No, Sir. She still insists that the meat is sick or that there's not enough." Natasha sighed, but the man on the other end chuckled. "May I ask a question?"

"Ask away, Agent Romanoff."

Natasha bit the inside of her cheek and sighed before gaining the courage to talk. "Other than the doctors and us... Who knows about them?"

There was a long delay before Nick Fury spoke again. "No one. Bell and her dragons and classified information."


	2. Chapter 2

**I own my characters. I wish I owned everyone else. **

Chapter Two:

Bell found herself filling her water skin and packaging the left overs when her new phone went off, nearing making her drop her little sack of fruits and meat. On Natasha's last visit she'd given Bell some cheese that she found to be better than most of the processed things that were brought.

Her hands shook from the shock of noise as she pressed the green button and held it to her ear. "Hello? Is this Natasha?"

Even more surprising was the voice of her caretaker entering her ear as clear as a bell. "Hi, Bell. Do you remember me telling you to find me?"

"Use the Dragon's sense of smell."

"Right," the woman sounded pleased, "well now is the time for you to come find me. We're up in the skies. I'll have someone waiting outside for you and the Dragons."

"See you soon" Without waiting for an answer she pressed the red button and put it in her shirt, tying the sack to her pants in case she was forced to stay for more than a day. Any more than that and her dragons would need to go hunting again.

Bell ran out and gave a shout to Mother, her rough growl of an accent allowing for a roar that her mother would understand. She'd been raised by the dragons since she was small and picked up on communication early on. Sister and Mother looked at her in understanding, the massive elder laying herself down so that Bell could jump on. One hand gripped at the ridge along Mother's back and soon they were air born, Sister trailing behind.

Sister was too small for riding yet, her body nearly the size of a horse with a twenty foot wingspan. She was large enough now that she could hunt of her own and carry it back, but she would not be able to hold onto Bell for long periods of time.

After indicating to mother who they were supposed to be tracking they started flying east. This had been what she'd been missing all that time that SHIELD had been insisting that Bell keep her feet on the ground in case of a fall. They didn't realize that if you could fall then you could also be caught just as easily. Bell took the time to imagine how she would look to the people that would be with Natasha, warm light colored hair flying all over the place and blue eyes focused on the target. She didn't even think about how the group would react to the two fire breathing lizards that were keeping her company.

Soon enough Mother was starting to dive on what looked liked a large island made entirely of rock and metal. Bell watching as the small ants gradually became people. While most of the people either aimed their guns at the trio or ran for cover under the metal birds, there were two people that stood calmly and waited. Natasha and Fury were standing there and waiting as if it was the most normal thing that could happen.

"Natasha." Bell smiled at her and hopped down off Mother before she'd fully landed, the large dragon nosing her under it's body as a protective gesture. "Fury too. You needed me?"

Natasha walked slowly over so that she could get Bell out of under the dragon, taking her rough hand and pulling gently. "Yes. Earth is under attack."

"We already have a number of people willing to help," Fury chose this moment to step in, "but with the recent events we thought that you and your... family... might want to join in on the fight."

Bell thought it over and turned to walk back to her dragons, rumbling and touching Mother and then passing it on to Sister. "I think that they would be willing to fight. They are made for it."

She glanced back at the two of them with a smile, Natasha returning the gesture. "Good. We've got everyone in the lab and if you would be so kind as to leave your dragons in the cargo bay-"

"My dragons stay with me." Bell had to interrupt her only friend, accent rougher than usual. "I'll stay in the cargo bay with them and you can bring the people to me."

"It doesn't work that way," Natasha sighed and tried to come up with a way that this would work, "Mother is too large to fit."

Fury looked the wild girl over before looking at the smaller dragon. "I see no reason why the little one can't come to the lab with her. Might draw the attention away from Banner."

Bell nodded in agreement with the group before being led into the machine, tapping her shoulder so that the dragons would know to follow. Being inside something like this had made her anxiety increase and she could feel the tension behind her, the growling increasing in frequency. Back in her time they had lived in a cave, but a cave never closed it's opening on the inhabitants.

"You'll like the people that we're teaming up with," Natasha started as they got into a large metal room filled with crates and tanks, "One was frozen just like you were. He's in his nineties."

"And the others?" She sat down and watched as Mother dashed off to find a perch.

"One is a doctor. He get stronger when he's angry." Natasha tones down the details on the Hulk, "And the other is a genius that wears a metal suit."

Bell nodded and watched her larger dragon leap to curl herself up on the catwalk, Sister staying relatively close to the human family member. "So who is here now?"

Natasha smiled. "The doctor and the frozen soldier."

After a moment a relaxing so that she could think on how to behave Bell was up and allowing herself to be lead to the others, Sister nudging her head under her arm so that she could get some affection. For something that looked so terrifying dragons were extremely tactile creatures, staying with their mothers and sleeping together well after adulthood. Growing up, Bell had seen groups of dragons reaching their twenties.

Bell was surprised to find a kind looking older man hunched over a machine, Natasha leaning over to tell her that this was Dr. Bruce Banner. What also surprised her was that when he turned around to look at them he didn't even look surprised.

"So," He looked at Bell and her dragon with a sleepy smile, "This was the lizard girl that Fury was so excited about getting? I think he used the term lizard loosely, don't you?"

"I don't use the term Lizard at all." Her fingers traced along the dragon's face delicately, staring at the doctor. "Natasha says that you're a doctor."

"Professor really," he smiled, seeming pleased about something. "I'm here to help target the gamma radiation coming off of the cube that was stolen."

Her mouth quirked up at the corners a bit, "I'm sorry. I didn't understand any of that."

"Right." He gave her a shy smile and turned to get back to his work, Bell finding herself a seat and allowing Sister's head to rest in her lap.

Natasha seemed to realize things were calm in the room and turned to leave so that she could continue her duties, the younger woman seeming content to sit and watch Dr. Banner work on finding them the tesseract.

It was calm and quiet for a good twenty minutes before a large blonde man dressed in blue walked in. "Hey, Dr. Banner, where's that new-" Without allowing for the sentence to be finished, Sister raise her head to look up at him and hissed.


End file.
